Matt Mason (poet)
Matt Mason (born 1968) is an American poet. Life Mason is based in Omaha, Nebraska. He earned an M.A in 1994 from the creative writing Workshop of the University of California, Davis.Selected Publications of Matt Mason, Nebraska Center for Writers, Creighton University. Web, Mar. 17, 2013. He has published 8 chapbooks and a full-length work of poetry as well as 2 anthologies. 6 of Mason's 8 chapbooks have been published through his own small press, Morpo Press. His 1st full-length book, Things We Don't Know We Don't Know (2006), was published by the Backwaters Press and debuted at #12 on the Poetry Foundation's Contemporary bestsellers list. Mason operates the Poetry Menu, a website that lists poetry events in Nebraska. He has hosted several events in Omaha, most recently the Healing Arts Center poetry slam. Mason has been a member of the team representing Omaha at the National Poetry Slam in 2003 and 2005 as well as member of the 2002 Des Moines poetry slam team. Mason is married to poet Sarah McKinstry-Brown (aka Sarah Mason). They have 2 daughters, Sophia and Lucia. Writing Mason has written about relationships, religion and the Bible, and themes of Midwest and Great Plains life. Mason's early work focused on cows and earned him a reputation as a humorous poet, but he has written comedy, drama, and tragedy. Recognition The anthology Slamma Lamma Ding Dong (2005), which Mason co-edited, won the 2006 Nebraska Book Award for Best Anthology. His collection Things we Don't Know We Don't Know (2006) won the 2007 Nebraska Book Awards for Poetry and Cover Design.Matt Mason, Our Authors, Backwaters Press. Web, Mar. 17, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Old Froggo's Book of Practical Cows''. Omaha, NB: Morpo Press, 1997. *''Desire for More Cows''. Omaha, NB: Morpo Press, 1998. *''A Blessing and A Curse'' (Book 1 of the Old Testament Project). Omaha, NB: Morpo Press, 2000. *''A Still, Small Voice'' (Book 2 of the Old Testament project). Omaha, NB: Morpo Press, 2001. *''Coffee and Astronomy, and other poems''. Omaha, NB: Morpo Press, 2001. *''Mistranslating Neruda''. Tuscaloosa, Ala. : New Michigan Press, 2002. *''Red, White, Blue: Poems''. Omaha, NB: Morpo Press, 2003. *''When the Bough Breaks: Poems''. Omaha, NE: Lone Willow Press, 2005. *''Things We Don't Know We Don't Know''. Omaha, NE: Backwaters Press, 2006. ISBN 0-9765231-8-3 Edited *''Slamma Lamma Ding Dong: An anthology of Nebraska's slam poets'' (edited by J.M. Huscher, Matt Mason, & Dan Leamen). New York: iUniverse, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Matt Mason, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 24, 2015. See also *Slam poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Night in the Shendandoah River Valley" *Matt Mason profile and 2 poems at The Backwaters Press. *Matt Mason selected poems ;Audio / video *Matt Mason at YouTube ;Books *Matt Mason at Amazon.com *Selected Publications of Matt Mason ;About *Matt Mason at Poets & Writers *Matt Mason at MidVerse.com *The Megaspectacular Uberpage - Matt Mason website. *A Review of Matt Mason's chapbooks ;Etc. *Poetry Menu *Healing Arts Center poetry slam Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Writers from Nebraska Category:People from Omaha, Nebraska Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Slam poets